


30 Day OTP Challenge: Turnwood edition

by Stinacat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Turnhay, turnwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the deal; I'm super time poor but really want to write, so I'm going to do each day as a rough drabble. If there are particular days people really like I'll do my best to expand them, so let me know!</p><p>(I don't think it should need to be mentioned but all of these take place in a universe where both of them are single, and there's nothing iffy going on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Naked Cuddles

Ryan counts down from the minute Meg rolls onto her back in bed. She’s opposite from him in every way; she’s asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Most nights.

She sighs and it’s like it oozes through the thick, humid air to get to his ears. It’s not that the humidity is unseasonable, in fact it’s perfectly normal for Austin, but it’s more apparent in the house they share than either of their old apartments, even in the dead of night. “It’s too hot.” She complains, butting her head against his bare shoulder. She knows he isn’t asleep.

Ryan turns onto his side, looks down at her. He wants to laugh, because the frown she’s sporting has drawn her eyebrows together and put the angry little line there that he likes to tease her about. He settles for rubbing his thumb along it instead, ignoring the soft, sentimental smile he knows is on his face.

“Ryan…” She drags his name out in the way she has, but Meg doesn’t move away from his hand. In fact, she turns her head so he cups her cheek on reflex. “It’s so gross.” She mutters, pushing the sheet that’s covering them down to her waist and stretching her arms above her head.

He rolls over onto his stomach, leaning on his elbows, and looks down at her. For all that she’s complaining, she looks languid and ethereal stretched out the way she is, fingers pressing into the plush fabric covering the headboard and eyes half closed.

The thing that stirs in his chest is deep and primal when he looks at her, under the surface layer of just being content to be around her. Ryan shifts his weight over to one elbow and slips the spaghetti strap of her tank top over her shoulder. “Well, there is one thing that could help…” He can’t help the smirk on his face.


	2. Day 2 - Naked Kissing

Fucking Gavin. It’s all Ryan can think. Fucking Gavin and his stupid fucking hypotheticals and it is _never_ going to be okay that he might as well be naked in a park – filming something so that he’s naked _on the internet_ \- because of fucking _Gavin_.

He won’t even get started on Meg.

Because he has a line, when it comes to Gavin. Gavin knows he can goad him into a lot of things with a bit of a teasing lilt in his voice and a dare, but there’s a line.

Meg _knows_ Ryan absolutely can’t refuse her.

And really, he thinks he should be mad that she knows it and takes advantage of it at the most opportune moments (opportune for her, that is). But then, it’s worth the look on her face in the reflection of the mirror behind the (currently closed) bar.

The look says she’s going to make it worth his while.

He drops a kiss on top of her head and hears the fake shutter noise from Gavin's phone as he takes a picture. 

Ryan doesn't think twice about snatching his arm away from Meg and giving chase to their younger friend.


	3. Day 3 - First Time

“Well god damn Rye, I just don’t even know what to do with this.” Meg’s wearing nothing but the smirk around her mouth as she grins up at him from her knees, full bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He tries to ignore the crimson flush he can feel spreading down his cheeks to his chest, but Meg’s always been the quickest to make him blush. It doesn’t help that he can barely think past the way her agile fingers are dancing over his dick through his boxer briefs. Ryan huffs a laugh instead. Banter is the language that they generally converse in, so why should it be different just because nobody’s wearing clothes? Right? “Didn’t think you were _that_ virginal Turney.” It’s breathier than he’d like, but it has the desired effect; the smirk on her face turns into something wicked.

“How _dare_ you, what are you implying?” Her hand finds the head of his cock through his underwear and when she tightens her fingers Ryan lets his head fall against the wall with a thump.

“Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Carry on. Please.” He adds as an afterthought.

He hears her laugh but keeps his eyes shut, one hand threaded through her hair, thumb dancing across her cheek. “For the record…” She wraps her hands around the waistband of his briefs and takes them down his legs. They’ve been playing this game all night. Really, he’d envisioned going out for a nice dinner and he’d have been happy to continue making out on her couch for…well, until the end of time, really. But Meg is Meg and god help you if you get in the way of something she wants. Ryan’s still processing that it’s apparently him she wants. “I understand why you keep the loose fitting jeans around. Can’t be comfortable getting this in something more tight fitting.” 


	4. Day 4 - Masturbation

“I wanna watch you.” Meg looks ravenous when she says it, perched on the opposite end of the couch and sitting back on her knees after she’d extricated herself from his hold. Ryan wants to memorise every part of how her hair is rumpled, her chest is heaving and her mouth is red where he’s bitten her lip.

She reaches behind her and unclips her bra as she says it, letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

“What do you…” Ryan clears his throat, shifting back against the arm of the sofa. “What do you mean?”

Meg licks her lips and his eyes track the movement (he feels almost predatory, the way every move she makes is registering and stirring something in him). “I want to watch you.” She says again, folding her hands in her lap. She’d look almost demure if he couldn’t see the fading lovebite he’d left a couple of days ago on the side of her breast. “Touch yourself.” She clarifies with hungry eyes, and he realises she’s looking at him the same way he is her.

Ryan barely realises his hand’s trailing down his chest until it’s already at the waistband of his boxer briefs. “Are you sure that’s not…I dunno, boring? Or something? It’s just me.”

She raises an eyebrow. “That’s kind of the point. I just wanna watch you Ry, please?” She pouts but there’s something wicked behind it, because right down to the tone of voice she knows he won’t refuse her anyway.

Ryan kicks off his underwear and tries to ignore the flush spreading over his chest. He’s self-conscious all of a sudden, because it’s Meg. She’s all dark eyes and…smoulder. And then she smiles at him, wide and wicked, and he closes his hand around his hard cock. 


	5. Day 5 - Blowjob (Eating out)

Ryan will worship at the altar of Meg Turney until the day he dies. In the sense that he loves her endlessly, of course, but also in the sense that he has absolutely no problem situating himself on his knees, prostrate between her legs for any length of time.

He likes the feeling of her hands in his hair, the tingles in his scalp when she goes lax and tries to comb it out with her fingers where she’s messed it up. Of her heels digging into his back as he uses the very tip of his tongue around her clit.

Ryan likes curling his arms around the tops of her thighs and holding her there, continuing until she’s writhing against the bed (or weak kneed against the wall, or sliding off the couch, it doesn’t much matter to him the exact circumstances) and her voice is breathy and she’s begging – for more, for him to stop, it’s all the same.

He likes looking up at her through his eyelashes, seeing the way her chest is heaving and there’s a flush all the way from her neck to her chest (and it’s the only time he gets to see it; generally she’s the one making him blush. He’s convinced there’s nothing he could say that will make her like that when he’s not between her thighs).

Most of all though, the way she drags him up her body when he finally relents and moves his mouth away, and he knows the grin on his face is feral and wicked and everything in between. She always kisses him so thoroughly and unabashedly, and makes the neediest sounds because she wants him _closer_. 


	6. Day 6 - Clothed sex

Meg locks the door to the makeup room with deft fingers, and the click of the tumbler falling into place makes Ryan look up. He must see something in her eyes as she crosses the room to where he’s sitting on the spare couch that had been put in there for storage and never taken out, because he starts shaking his head.

“Absolutely not.” He says, eyebrows raised.

Meg pouts and has to withhold a wide grin when he doesn’t stop her from straddling him, knees either side of his legs on the plush chair – in fact, his hands go automatically to her thighs (he’ll say it’s because he doesn’t want her to fall). She can tell he’s trying very hard not to look down, where her tank top has ridden down as she settled and a lot of the skin of her chest is on display, so that the lacy edge of her bra is showing. The faux pvc material of her skirt rests high on her thighs, above the tips of his fingers.

She’s felt him looking at her all day (can’t truthfully say that isn’t the reason she put on that exact skirt and high heeled ankle boots for the day) whenever they pass in the halls or he’s anywhere near her part of the office. Because she’s been spending a lot of time at his, a few outfits in the corner of the closet he leaves for her, she hasn’t had a chance to wear this yet. But they’d spent a night apart, at their own apartments and in their own beds (Meg doesn’t want to repeat it any time soon – she’s already too used to the extra warmth of his solid body).

“We really…shouldn’t…”

Meg rolls her eyes and bends to nip the spot behind Ryan’s ear that makes him shiver. She’s running on a hundred percent success rate with that spot, and he doesn’t disappoint. The movement brings her in close contact with the front of his pants and the bulge already straining against his jeans.

“Gotcha.” She knows the grin she’s wearing is feral. “We can be quick, right? C’mon Ryan, it’s exciting.”


	7. Day 7 - Half Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif (NSFW) http://orgasmictipsforgirls.tumblr.com/post/126881666784/nubile-films-maddy-o-reilly-guy-blindfolded-porn

Meg knows a lot of things about Ryan, at this point. It’s been nearly a year – she knows what makes him tick. So she knows that when she pushes him down into the chair in the corner of their room, dress shirt open and hanging from his arms and cock hard in his pants, the noise that comes out of his mouth is anticipation.

She settles in his lap, barely giving him a chance to get comfortable, and took his mouth again. He kisses her like she’s the only thing on the planet he ever wants, like she’s his destruction and salvation all at once. But then, that’s how they work.  All or nothing.

Meg brushes a hand through his messy hair – would mess it up until the end of time because he looks so debauched with it like that – and kisses his cheekbone. She’s  sure he’ll sense the mood, has to know what she wants. “How about,” She unwinds the long scarf around her neck and wriggles in his lap just enough to make Ryan draw a breath, “you do what I say, tonight?” The qualifier is important, to her at least. They both like a lot of different things at different times.

“Gonna tie me up, Turney?” He sounds cheeky, little smirk in the corner of his mouth .

She grins at him, trails the black material up over his eyes. “I don’t think you need me to tie you up _Ryan_.” She drags his name out and her fingers are quick, tying the scarf loosely behind his head before trailing her hands down his arms to rest them behind the chairs back. “I think you’ll keep your arms there just because I tell you to.” Meg plants a kiss right by the corner of his mouth and slides off him, a little unsteady in her heels. Ryan chases her body heat for a moment before seeming to catch himself, leaning back in the chair.

 _Ravenous_. The word comes to her as she stands back to look at Ryan, all 6 foot something of languid body, mussed hair and dishevelled clothes. There’s something about watching him like that, dress shirt and pants rumpled, chest bare and him not being able to see what shes going to do that mades her ravenous.

She slides off her dress, sad for a moment that he can’t appreciate her new black lace underwear – lace is his favourite, she’d worked that out fairly quickly. But then, he’d spent the evening toying with the tops of her stockings with one hand while carrying on polite conversation with the people coming by their table, and less polite conversation with their friends. Griffon had looked over a grand total of once and given her a smirk and a wink, and then proceeded to keep Geoff and Gavin occupied so they didn’t notice.


	8. Day 8 - Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, now we all knew this would happen. I tried to stay ahead on days and then I had literally a billion uni assignments due and this was the first thing to be put aside...but I'm back now!

Not for the first time, Ryan’s more than grateful that Gavin had booked his trip separate from the rest of them, and therefore had his own room. Only because it meant Ryan had ended up with his own, too. Means he can pull out his laptop once he’s worked out the time difference between Germany and home and he can press the call button on skype and know he’s not going to be interrupted when Meg answers.

She’s grinning her familiar wide smile when she pops into the frame of her camera, one bare leg pulled up to rest on the chair in her study while the other drops down to the floor (he knows her toes are just brushing the plush carpet, she’s so small).

“Hey babe, did you have a good flight?”

Typically her smile is infectious and he can’t keep a similar one off his face as he answers. “For a hideously long overseas flight, yeah it wasn’t so bad. Long though. So long.”

Meg makes a sympathetic noise, and Ryan takes a minute to look at her. Because even though the picture on the screen is grainy and the barest minimum of lights are on in her little sewing/study nook, there’s a flush to her cheeks and something in the blown wide pupils in her eyes that he’s come to know very well.

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” He keeps his tone light, teasing, because if he had it his way he’d be the one putting that look on her face _constantly_.

Meg chews her lip. “I mean…maybe?” When she sees the teasing grin around his mouth the shy look that’s crossed her face vanishes (and that, that split second change, that’s _his_ Meg. That’s all of the reasons why he loves her in one look, because she’s so unashamed for all that she has insecurities). “What’s a girl to do when her boyfriend’s halfway round the world?”

He settles back against the pillows so that he’s sitting more comfortably, laptop balanced between his knees and his stomach. “You pose an interesting question.”

He tracks the way her tongue flits out across her bottom lip as she shifts the camera and isn’t prepared for the view he gets (might make a small noise in the back of his throat that he’ll never admit to). And really, Ryan thinks, he should know better than to assume she’d answer his call with shorts on – he’s definitely not complaining that the only thing covering her (now that he looks properly) is one of his older shirts, pooled up around her hips so that he can see _exactly_ what he interrupted.

“Seems a shame to stop now, hm?” And she might laugh at the look on his face or the harsh intake of breath, but Ryan doesn’t hear it over trying to push his sweatpants down and keep one eye on where Meg’s picked up right where she left off. 


	9. Day 9 - Against the Wall

“We shouldn’t do this.” He says it, he knows the words come out of his mouth, but it doesn’t stop him from grinding against her, her much smaller frame hemmed in against the cool brick wall by his arms, teeth catching on her bottom lip.

Ryan can hear the party continuing around the other side of the house, voices of their co-workers and friends filtering through the late summer air.

Meg sighs a happy noise into his mouth, one of her arms thrown carelessly around his shoulders. “You don’t believe that for a second.”

And he doesn’t, because she could ask him to jump and all he’d say is how high. With a bit of a growl – because she _knows_ – his hands flit down and scoop her up underneath her thighs. There’s too much of a gap between their heights to leave her on the floor.

Her legs wrap around his waist immediately, and she laughs as she throws her head back against the wall. Ryan goes for the spot between her collar bones straight away – all he wants to do is leave a mark, but everyone would notice, would know exactly what they’ve disappeared to do (they've probably made their assumptions already). “You are, the worst.” He tells her, as soon as one of his hands slips underneath her skirt and he knows the panties she’s wearing are the black lacy ones he likes best. More importantly he knows she’s worn them on purpose.

He settles for brushing her shirt off her shoulder and leaving a mark with his mouth where it’ll be covered – she’ll know it’s there, and that’s enough.

"You keep saying that, I'm starting to think you don't mean it." Meg says in a breathy voice, fingernails scratching against his scalp as he dips his head down to her chest. 


	10. Day 10 - Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is now finished for the year, so hopefully will be getting to a lot more of this (yay? Yay!)

Meg looks up the long line of Ryan’s back. She’s moved him where she wants him, facedown on the bed. He can’t be all that comfortable, more than half hard and her barely touching him. She’ll make up for that though.

He jumps at the first finger trailing along the puckered opening, and she strokes her hand over the small of his back soothingly. It takes a while for him to adjust to one finger, but then he’d told her, when they’d first broached the topic of trying some different things in the bedroom, that it had been quite a while. There’s something intoxicating about the way he shudders around her, and it makes Meg shiver with anticipation for working up to…well, the end game.

She takes her time – and why not, they haven’t made plans for Sunday, can lie around all day if they really feel like it – so that when she eventually slides another finger in alongside the first Ryan’s nearly buried his face in the pillow trying to muffle the noises that want to spill out of his mouth (Meg decides that’s the next thing she’ll work on – she wants to hear him loud and clear). He’s rocking back against her fingers before she even starts spreading them apart, and barely falters when she works up to three.

It’s a bit odd, because she’s done this before (had one boyfriend and a couple of girlfriends enjoy being on the receiving end) but it’s never had quite the same effect on her. Maybe it’s because it’s Ryan, and he’s so much bigger and more powerful than her, but he’s letting her do what she wants with him.

All she knows is that the sight of him rocking back on her fingers and trying to contain his moans had her soaking wet, even as she trails her free hand over the swell of his ass. “You okay?” She watches him nod, almost frantic, into the pillow, and has to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Words, Ry.”

“I’m fine, I…” He trails off around a moan when she slides her fingers out and reaches for the toy they’d picked together.

She has to suppress her own noise when she slides the opposite end inside herself, and then she leans over him and tugs the pillow away, pressed against his broad back. Meg kisses the highest spot she can reach, just at the base of his neck. “I wanna hear you.” 


	11. Day 11 - Domination and Submission

She doesn’t really think about it, the fact that she’s bringing it up over a dinner of reheated meals eaten out of plastic containers while they continue to marathon X-Files on Netflix. “So in the space of a week you’ve brought up the fact that powerful women are hot – totally true by the way – and then said live on stream that you’d be the dominant one out of you and Jack; while being completely unbothered by the fact that in the thing you were reading you had a ballgag in your mouth.”

Even if she hadn’t thought about it, Meg likes that Ryan’s immediate reaction is the blush high on his cheeks, and she can imagine the way it creeps down his neck – has seen it a thousand times by now, memorised it like it’s her favourite sight (it’s definitely way up there).

He clears his throat, avoiding her eyes. “I mean…it’s for the kids, right?” Ryan says lamely, like she’s just going to laugh and drop it when it’s getting interesting.

“Aw babe, if you want me to get a ball gag out while you call me mistress just say the word. And you know I won’t half ass it either, I’ll wear a corset and some bitching heels if you really want.”

Ryan looks a little bit like he’s contemplating how they got to the conversation. Meg stretches her leg out and nudges him with her toe. “Or whatever.” She flashes him a wide grin as he drapes his arm over her legs to keep them on his lap.

He’s quiet for a few beats, but its contemplative, not annoyed. “…maybe sometimes. It’d be…fun.”

Meg relishes the admission quietly. “Anything you want baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really struggled with this chapter, was very uninspired, Sorry! -.-


	12. Day 12 - Columbus Day Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rubbish at this updating thing -.-

The fall air is cool on her face as Meg taps away at the keys on her laptop. It’s not cool enough yet to need more than the oversized sweater and skirt she still has on from their trip out for lunch, sat out on the back porch researching a story she has in mind for the next day, but the temperature is definitely dipping.

The door makes its habitual creak as it opens and Ryan pops his head out. “How’s it going?”

She frowns at the flashing cursor on the nearly bare document page. “It’s trying. I guess.” The day off isn’t treating her as l as she’d hoped, although the lazy wakeup and trip out for lunch was a nice start.

He makes a sympathetic noise and leaves the doorway, settling next to her on the loveseat. He shifts her until she’s in his lap. Except she’s not facing him, burrowed into his chest and fitted nicely under his chin. He’s made her face outwards, legs resting on either side of his. Meg realises belatedly that it’s made her skirt ride up so it’s barely covering anything, just draped over the top of her parted thighs. She moves a hand to fix it and Ryan catches it deftly, sliding his free hand underneath her sweater to splay on the soft skin of her stomach – the temperature difference makes her shiver, shifting in his lap.

Meg can feel his erection through his jeans as she shifts again, just to make sure (mostly because she likes the feeling), and she relaxes against him. “You better hope you’re right about nobody being able to see into the backyard.” There’s no real venom in it – it’s their backyard and they’ll get up to anything ( _anything_ ) they damn well please in it.

Ryan chuckles right by her ear, pressing a kiss to the bone behind it. “Relax, I am.” He uses his legs to make her spread hers wider, moving her like she’s nothing as his fingers track up the inside of her thigh to slide her panties to one side.

Even though she knows it’s coming Meg inhales sharply at the feeling of his familiar fingers brushing over her clit. She can practically feel the smile radiating from his mouth into the skin of her neck as he mouths at a spot low down near her collarbone. He keeps his touches light, trailing from the sensitive nub down to her wet pussy and back until she can feel her wetness coating her ass.

At some point she started shifting back against him, trying to get him to stay around her clit, and it’s only when little noises push at the back of her throat, the whimpers she knows he adores dragging out of her, that one of his thick fingers pushes inside of her.

And it’s just not enough. She wants more immediately, like he’s so close to giving her what she wants but also so far. And it’s just everything – the way he’s effortlessly keeping her panties to one side, sliding two fingers inside her (it’s still not enough, but it’s better than one) while his thumb rests over her clit, it’s the best kind of overwhelming.


	13. Day 13 - Rimming

It definitely hasn’t escaped Meg’s notice that Ryan is happier to eat her out than any person she’s ever been with before – she’s not complaining in the least. Hell, he’s got it down to such an art form that even the thought of it is enough to have her biting her lip and crossing her legs.

The most surprising had been the first slide of Ryan’s agile tongue over her asshole. She definitely hadn’t been expecting it, hadn’t even known it was deliberate at first, until he does it again, and again until she looks down at him with wide eyes. His thumb trails over the skin under her navel, where he’s got his hands locked to keep her hips pressed to the bed – he doesn’t get like this often, but when he does she’s not getting out until she’s screaming.

“Okay?” He asks. They’ve got a wide open policy on trying new things, and Meg knows if she wants to stop and discuss it she just has to say the word and they’ll have an adult conversation about it.

Instead she nods, settling back on the pillows and threading a hand back through his hair. It’s getting long again, and secretly she doesn’t want him to have the inevitable haircut he’s going to bitch about until he can be bothered making the appointment. She likes his hair a bit longer (not just so she can thread her fingers through it when they’re like this, although that is an excellent argument).


	14. Day 14 - 69

There’s something to be said about being pressed together top to tail. However, there’s also something to be said when one person is head and shoulders above the other.

Meg quickly works out that it just isn’t going to work – every time he pulls at her hips to position her just right over his mouth she’s too far away from his cock, and her mouth is practically watering for it. To be completely fair, it was his fault; he’d spent the entire day near her but not close enough, popping up wherever she was but with nothing to do with her. In his new jeans and a tight shirt nonetheless. Meg’s only human, and the fact that he doesn’t realise how fucking _good_ he looks is some next level shit in making him even more appealing.

With something that’s more like a growl than she originally intended, Meg uses her legs to pin his arms against the bed and finally wraps her mouth around the tip of his cock.

He goes slack against the bed, letting her do as she wants with him.

She isn’t expecting the rush of power that goes to her head over it.


End file.
